Muv-Luv Sapien Movement
by SuperRainbowPuddingBread
Summary: What if Shirogane Takeru was the one who took the immigrant spaceship during the activation of Alternative V. A small change leads to an entirely different beginning.
1. Calm before the storm

**Chapter 1: Calm before the storm**

* * *

Alternative V proceeded to take action on December 25, 2001 where 100,000 people were to be selected and allowed to flee Earth through the use of immigrant spaceships, while the rest of humanity stays on to fight the BETA to the bitter end, using a large number of G Bombs.

Utilizing Terraforming technology from the collaboration of scientists from the UN, they managed to form one of the many moons of Jupiter into a habitable zone. The moon is known as Europia and used for its copious amounts of water available on the landmass.

Since the rotation of the planet is different from the Earth, the remaining 20,000 of the original 100,000 people who survived and safely landed on Europia did not bother much with the time. The limited amounts of quartz and other materials stored on the spaceships were better off used as optics, liquid filters or computer components.

Shirogane Takeru was one of the 20,000 who survived the initial onslaught of space debris that managed to take down 80% of the other ships. This could be interpreted as a blessing… or a curse.

* * *

**[Takeru POV] July 13, 2003 [Immigrant fleet – Supply room]**

[Shirou] Groups A,B,C take the supply canisters on the ship. D and E follow me for your daily tasks!

Temporary commander Shirou takes charge of collecting and distributing the available rations to the people. By gathering all able-bodied soldiers of the UN, he assigned tasks to us. Though for a temp. commander, he is really able to gather everyone's attention.

[Everyone] Sir!

As everyone departed for their assigned tasks, I joined group D which had 6 people including myself.

[Takeru] This is really tough… Carrying these crates make the track runs seem easy.

Seriously. These things are heavy as hell! Maybe 30kg each?

[Setsuna] Hah! Yah did less than the rest of us and you're still complain' in?

Holy shit! Where did she pop up from?

[Takeru] Woah! Crap!

As I lost my balance, The girl from before grabbed me by my wrist and yanked me up and took my crate and stacked it against the three others she was already holding. All with one arm…

I unintentionally held my breath at this spectacle of strength and skill.

[Shirou] Hey Shirogane watch those crates! Those are more valuable than your damn ass!

[Setsuna] Really? How'd yah compare dat? Yah using yer own ass?

[Shirou] Just get those crates to the collection area!

I heard the girl laugh as I watched as Temp. Commander Shirou storming off towards the other groups.

[Setsuna] Neh, yer name's Shirogane?

Surprised by this sudden question I did not manage to make a proper reply.

[Takeru] Yesphhh.

Ahh! This feels so embarrassing!

[Setsuna] Pfft! Really? Bit yer own tongue? But seriously 30kg and you are already down? How'd hell yah get enlisted anyways!

[Takeru] I-I was just good at piloting the TSF so I'm not too great at physical training.

While replying to her, I took a better look at her while my view was not obstructed by the boxes.

She had black hair which had several split ends with a case of bed head worse than my own. Those UN uniforms she wore accentuated her well toned figure making her look similar to those models I saw on the television.

[Setsuna] Like what you see~~? A touch fer just 100 yen!

Is she serious? I think I had a few coins left in my pocket! I kept this train of thought as I ransacked my own pocket.

[Setsuna] …I was just jokin' yah know.

[Takeru] Stare~~~~

I stared at her with my intense dead fish eyes technique!

[Setsuna] Pfft! Hahahaha! What the hell is that?!

It was ineffective! My technique.. NOOOO~!

* * *

**(Scene change) [Barracks – UN area]**

As I returned to the sleeping area designated for UN soldiers, I looked up into the unknown sky of this new planet thinking about what my future would be after today.

A shooting star flashes across the sky illuminating the dull concrete ground into a mesmerising pool of red and yellow.

Flash! A stream of blue and green aurora filled the sky contrasting against the red and yellow sky creating a kaleidoscope of colours that filled my vision.

I laid my back against the cold mattress feeling the cold wind brush against my face as I wandered off into slumber, dreaming of a better tomorrow.

* * *

Notes

-I rewrote the introduction chapter as it felt too rushed for the first time I uploaded it. I apologize for any inconveniences.

[1]-Takeru is weaker in this part because he has not merged with all the other loops unlike the Alternative series.

[2]-The other characters shown are not part of the Muv-Luv universe and used only to show the interactions of the unchanged Takeru (Still thinks this is a dream).


	2. Hell on Europia

**Chapter 2: Hell on Europia**

* * *

**A year later**

**[Takeru POV] June 19, 2004 [Command Post – Sector 6]**

They say that humans become naturally complacent during times of peace.

We did not even expect that the BETA would be the ones to launch an attack against us.

We were completely overwhelmed. The size of the hive was discussed at almost every conversation. I have never seen a hive before but the common phrase that the commanders always used was 'Sadoshigama's hive is a pebble compared to that'.

How can we even fight back? If that monument of death of those that almost exterminated humans were 'pebbles' then what the hell is this?

[Commander] What are you standing there for! Move! We have to protect the citizens!

That command snapped me out of my trance instantly. I felt my senses returning to me as I licked my lips feeling the dryness of the skin. I ran, and ran without ever looking back.

It has been a total of 3 years and I haven't even began to understand why I was brought to this world. Was it because I deserved this? Or was this my previous life? I will never know.

BETA were swarming into the building, eating away at the walls or devouring human flesh. I continued to run, squinting my eyes enough to only see the exit, avoiding eye contact with the BETA and those corpses.

As the sound of emergency sirens echoed around the walls of the corridor, those horrifying screams of death were blocked from my ears.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

**September 23, 2004 [PX – Sector 2]**

Out of the 6 Sectors on Europia, only two were left habitable after the HIVE incident. Those four other sectors were known as Desolation Zones.

Sectors 4 and 5 suffered a similar fate on July 31, 2004 while Sector 1 suffered a massive sinkhole which dragged all the civilian buildings into a where a massive hole used to be. Now that entire hole was converted into a new hive by the BETA.

Sector 6, which was deemed uninhabitable on June 20, 2004.

Sector 2 was landlocked inside Sector 3 and the entire sector 3 was used as a barricade against the BETA by digging trenches and placing rods into the crevices which generated Rutherford Fields. This prevented BETA from digging upwards into Sector 2 and prevented laser class from attacking the infrastructure.

* * *

**[Takeru POV]**

When I first saw the BETA on those TSF training simulators, I was completely overwhelmed. However, seeing the real thing was really something completely different.

Whenever I remembered that I ran away, I could feel nothing but regret. The feeling of overwhelming guilt outclasses the fear I felt and the gruesome scenes that I saw that day.

I regret that I could not even stand and fight, that I never even saved a single one of them.

From that day forward, I train everyday, hoping that if this were to happen again, I can at least save someone.

* * *

**(Scene Change) [News District – Sector 2]**

I was making my way to the barracks with my usual route which involves going across the [News District] after my morning training and breakfast at the PX.

I like taking this route every morning as I can listen to the news while I take a seat on the bench close to the announcing system while looking at the rising sun.

Over the past few weeks, a few professional Eishis from the Imperial Guard took control of modified Type-00 Takemikazuchis which had cameras installed inside the head sensor and headed to the Desolated Zones.

When those Eishis returned, they announced to the Europia Imperial Army(EIA) that they took images of the BETA.

As well as classifying the hive at Sector 6 as a Phase 8 Core Hive that was currently standing at about 10km high 250km wide, they also classified the BETA wandering around Sectors 4 and 5.

Including the known BETA found on Earth with the exception of Soldier Class BETA, the Eishis found three new strains of BETA on Europia.

* * *

**[Length:15m, Width:5m, Height:5m]**

The Distorter Class [**Celator**] With its unique skin which can bend light took down a Takemikazuchi by piercing the fuel tank with its sword-like tongue from behind. To view it on the operating screen, the view must be switched to sensitive heat vision making it almost invisible.

* * *

**[Size of BETA strand is to be determined]**

The Launcher Class [**gigas munitionem anchoram**] with its organic turret is able to launch destroyer class BETA as anti-aerial weapons. There were different types of this BETA that were capable of launching other BETA by storing them in a spherical shell. It is also speculated that a larger species of this strain is capable to launching Hives to other planets such as Earth.

* * *

**[Length:9.70m, Width:4.33m, Height: 8.44m]**

The Depositor Class [**se consumens**] is the most dangerous BETA strain directly after the Laser and Heavy Laser class BETA. It carries a sac of G-material on its abdomen. Upon death or its own self destruction, it detonates with a destructive radius of 15m. This ability combined with its relatively small size makes it extremely dangerous to confront.

I was, at first, worried that the Launcher Class would fire BETA at us as a way to begin invading this Sector but that idea was shot down by the commander saying that the beta would be pulverized by the Rutherford Fields before even landing on the ground.

As I rose up from my seat and began running back towards my intended location, I thought to myself, how long would this peace last… before it disappears.


	3. Beasts unleashed!

**Chapter 3: Beasts unleashed**

* * *

**Two years later **

**October 4, 2006 ****[Launching Hangar – Sector 2]**

Sirens were blasted around the launching hangar as the soldiers were preparing for battle against the BETA.

[1st Lt. Sanae] This is [Beast] Mum to all personnel, please prepare for launch in thirty minutes. Equip MAS and prepare for battle!

* * *

Modified humans were equipped with a special suit capable of withstanding some impacts from large BETA as well as vastly improve mobility which were capable of exceeding the specs of the TSF.

These suits were known as [Movement Assist System] or MAS for short. They are also divided into three separate operating systems which rely of different aspects of combat. These were speed, balance and firepower.

The production began after the Eishis returned back to Sector 2 with the images of BETA. To combat these creatures effectively without a TSF, they created the first MAS which during that time was known as Movement Suits.

It was completely useless in the face of the BETA. Of the 35 soldiers who went out and tested it, only three returned that day. They were completely overwhelmed by the Laser Classes with their superior aim.

On further research, the scientists proposed human experimentation as a means to combat the BETA.

This was shot down by almost everyone except the supporters of Alternative V who had no qualms about human experimentation just like in Alternative III where they created esper children to be sacrificed just to communicate with the BETA.

During December 2004, three **[Celators]** managed to enter the Rutherford Field barrier when it had a fault due to the snow. They took down over 200 people before being subdued by the Europia army using handguns.

After this incident, the scientists went and proposed the same idea of human experimentation. The proposal was passed with only 30% going against them.

Of those 200 bodies found, none were related to the scientists or those who supported Alternative V. This information was thoroughly covered up with lies and was never spoken of again.

During 2004, the population of humans on Europia was about 22,000 and the amount of soldiers was almost half of this value. All soldiers were ordered to receive adequate training before proceeding with the enhancements.

With better study of the corpses of the Distorter Class **[Celator]**, they have managed to cross-study the blood of the BETA with those on Earth and discovered that the blood had high concentrations of Combustable Hydrocarbons nicknamed [B-Fuel] which could be used as fuel after extracting the metallic substances and G-elements from it.

By modifying the humans with newly cloned organs mixed with BETA DNA strands, the soldiers will never need to consume food and instead consume minerals from rocks in the ground or drinking the minerals extracted from BETA blood.

The first 2000 subjects had all their genetic makeup rewritten into Hybrid Soldier Class BETA a month after the introduction of the organs. Those who were involved in the transplant were all subdued and studied on.

Many other soldiers left their enlistment after the incident leaving only 300 people remaining including one Shirogane Takeru. Those who remained were nicknamed [Beasts] and were respected greatly for their courage on their decision to stay.

Upgrades to the Movement Suits were done giving birth to the first MAS which was labelled as [MAS-1 Proto].

The suit was designed to use [B-Fuel] after filtering to drain the minerals in BETA blood to be used as food for the user. This was later upgraded with pores that release Rutherford fields when any impact exceeding the safety limit were detected.

The main flaw of Rutherford fields turning the user into an exploded mass of flesh was fixed by creating the [Modifier] to push the field outward instead of coating the user like a bubble.

This saved time farming for G-elements and also effectively prevents Laser Classes from burning the suit directly on contact and also protected the user from being piled on by hundreds of BETA as well as reduce physical impacts to almost zero.

The Imperial Japanese Army (IJA) had 100 soldiers from the total of 300 in the experiment and donated their Type-00 Takemikazuchis to be melted down into the base of their MAS which focused heavily on speed, power and precision.

The 200 other soldiers were from the UN army and had the remaining Type-97 Fubukis or F-4 Phantoms melted down into the base of their MAS which focused on the efficiency of each unit or the power output per unit.

From this, the MAS operating system [MASOS] was born. It was designed as part of the thruster units on the back of the suit which decides the type of MAS that the users are operating.

It is also modifiable and all [Beast] units must know how to fix their own MAS and program their own [MASOS]. Those that are interested can also learn how to make their own MAS as well as programming advanced types of [MASOS].

The MAS used as the core is the main suit while the thrusters determine the type of operating system used. Also, all MAS units used G-elements to power the Rutherford Field and Rutherford Blades which can slice apart BETA flesh like butter.

The naming of the MAS is categorized by the use of this table.

**[MAS-(generation) (Production name) – (Thruster configuration type)]**

The IJA were the **[Frontal Assault Squad]** in any battle against the BETA with their superior **[MAS-02 Takemikazuchi – Hi-Speed config]** capable of flight and quick bursts of speed to cut down all BETA who stand in their way

The UN army were the **[Mid-Assault Squad]** with the **[MAS-01 Phantasm – Long Lasting Config]** to endure the waves of BETA that were missed by the [Frontal Assault Squad].

The UN army were also the **[Blockade Squad]** which had the exists to prevent any BETA from going across into Sector 2. They used the unique **[MAS-02 Forest – Hybrid]** which is the only MAS with ranged weapons.

* * *

**[Takeru POV]**

[Takeru] LETS DO THIS!

The sound of countless thrusters revved and the [Beasts] were unleashed onto the BETA.


	4. Facing your fears

**Chapter 4: Facing your fears**

* * *

**[Desolation Zone - Sector 4]**

The Desolation Zones were once bursting with flora and fauna, a metropolis where tall skyscrapers towered over the roads while people were rushing for their jobs on the trains.

Now, they were completely destroyed. Shattered glass, concrete rubble, withering trees and animal corpses littered the landscape creating an eerie atmosphere. The air was stagnant with sulphur and phosphorous making the land uninhabitable.

Along what used to be an airstrip, a lone figure emerged from within a plane cockpit. He jumped through the broken window into the air before gliding down smoothly.

He moved along the path of metal scraps up onto a hill that overlooked the entire Sector 4 area. Looking at the sky, he could see a small beam of light shining down onto the ground.

An alert flashed on his HUD as the figure boosted backwards, dodging the vile mixture of toxic and corrosive gases that erupted from the ground. Picking up a withered flower, he placed it on a grave and clasped his hands together in prayer.

The text on the metal plant has withered over to course of time but the characters could still be read.

[To the people of Earth, may you all find peace in slumber.]

Below this text were countless scratches. The figure then used his Rutherford Blades to etch another line into the mess of other lines.

[Figure] That makes all of them…

[Figure] May you all find peace…

After placing the last of the materials he salvaged from the aircraft graveyard, he stored them in his inventory unit. A special storage system utilizing atomic configuration to 'shrink' objects.

The figure took a moment to look at the monument that had only grown in size over the past century. Steadying himself, he made a final prayer before using a low altitude flight pattern to return to his refuge.

* * *

**(Scene Change) [Desolation Zone – Sector 2]**

Even the sanctuary that was created to protect the people against the BETA was destroyed. Only the command post remained standing on this land while everything else crumbled off into dust.

The dirt was kicked up as the figure dug his feet into the ground to reduce his speed before landing.

After checking his surroundings for any **[Celators]** preparing to ambush him, he typed the password onto a keypad then used the voice recognition program he wrote to enter his hideout.

[Figure] System Check ID: S9029, voice command authorization.

[System voice] Authorized. Welcome back.

The doors slid open and the man walked inside. Turning on the system mainframe, he checked his inventory one final time before taking on the mission he entrusted to himself.

Abbreviations and code names scrolled through the four screens as the man checked through all the materials he needed for this task.

Checking his MAS for any faults, he proceeded to change the thruster model for his final mission.

**[MAS-07 Shokan – Destruct Core]**

A fitting name for a man searching for redemption.

The man then took out a piece of greenish-purple flesh from his inventory unit and ate it. He then moved to the sink to wash his hands then stared at his own reflection.

A picture was taped to the side of the mirror, yellow along the edges and crumpled around the centre. It was old and the colour was fading but it held beautiful memories.

From the left to right stood Ayamine Kei, Yoroi Mikoto, Tamase Miki, Sakaki Chizuru and Mitsurugi Meiya.

The final person in the image was torn off the photograph. The figure then looked at himself in the mirror.

[Takeru] These images that flash across my mind these years, they are getting more vivid each time I am closer to the completion of my mission.

[Takeru] I have never even performed these things. Are these my real memories? Is this world just a dream?

[Takeru] Just exactly who am I in this world?

Splashing water onto his face, he took a swig of water from the tap before heading towards the barracks area to sleep.

* * *

**(Scene Change) [Takeru POV] [Desolation Zone – Sector 6]**

The system voice began to announce the initial start-up commands. Fuel, output, durability, etc.

I checked the thruster units and confirmed that it was the Destruct Core model I created.

Activating the [Celator] skin function of my MAS, I dashed forward using the low altitude boost, kicking up sulphuric dust in this environment to conceal the presence of my MAS.

The [Celator] skin allows my MAS to temporarily bend light similar to the BETA itself but I improved upon it to allow it to bend Laser Class optical vision and prevent them from detecting me.

I also discovered that almost, if not all, BETA are blind with the exception of Laser Class BETA and the Fort Laser Class BETA.

Moving higher to the top of the monument, I climbed and boosted steadily to conserve as much fuel. I did not want to kill any BETA now and alert them of my presence.

It took almost three hours and consumed 70% of my fuel tank. I took out a large slab of Fort Class flesh from my inventory unit. The same flesh I ate yesterday.

I drained the blood using the filter to replenish my fuel supply as well as sate my hunger.

Flash! Another fragment of a memory assaulted me.

[Meiya] …at the very least…! …at the very least…I want…!

[Meiya] …you, the man I love…to be the one…

[Meiya] Who sends me to my grave…!

Why? Why am I seeing this now?! Did… Did I… kill her? Ahhhh! My head!

When I woke up, I felt my entire body weighing down on my like lead. It hurts to even think. Was I a murderer? Was killing my own friends what I did in the past?

Steeling my nerves, I put that memory aside as I concentrated on my mission.

I dived downwards into the core of the hive using the main shaft. Using the HUD, I managed to pinpoint the estimated depth until contact with surface. A whooping 5km straight down towards the middle of this entire nest of BETA.

Using aerial maneuvering and my Rutherford Blades to cling to the shaft walls at regular intervals, I managed to gain contact with the ground but I immediately felt tears forming in my eyes at what I saw.

Brains. Countless brains in blue tubes hanging on the ceilings and walls. How the hell? Was this what they did to our bodies? This was similar… I had a memory fragment of myself being experimented on by the beta around 40 years ago.

I had never aged once after the organ transplant. It was as if I had became immortal. To me, that was the greatest curse, forced to live this life alone with no one else, only living to watch them die off.

Using the Rutherford Blade module, I modified it to become a cone shape and began drilling downwards to the source. The very being that controls these abominations.

What I managed to decipher from how BETA were communicating was that there was a main controller. The BETA are mindless drones that only obey orders given off by special signals.

I used my partially BETA body to pick up the frequency when it happened. My mind was assaulted by vivid images and information of everyone that were killed by the BETA.

Now I know why. They studied their bodies then kept the brain in that blue liquid that is absorbed into what I know as [The Superior].

From most of these fragmented memories, I pieced together that Rutherford fields are useless against it as it can bypass the field itself with its tentacles.

I then formulated a plan and used the 100 S-11 bombs in the base and connected them to my fuel unit using the inventory unit to reduce their size.

A hundred S-11s, that is enough to wipe a continent off the face of Earth.

Just enough to blow this entire moon from the inside out.

Beep! My radar picked up some seismic activity below me. I stopped drilling and patiently wait for the BETA to pass. I saw my [Celator] mode only having thirty more minutes before it needs to recharge.

I don't want to needlessly fight BETA… I just want to put an end to this.

I continued to drill downwards, looking at the magnetic field readings on my HUD going haywire, I can assume I am going in the right direction.

Hanging from the tunnel's ceiling using grappling units on the back, I looked at the massive cylindrical structure that contained thousands, if not, millions of BETA. From the small Warrior Class to the extremely large Carrier Class worm.

I searched around and found my target. The 'door' that leads to the core of the hive, known as the [Guardian]. A sub-species of Carrier Class that is shaped like a flat disc and attached to the walls. The one I am looking at is around 1km in diameter.

I saw the blue sphere crystals on the top of the disc shape. If I break those it should temporarily open for me.

Quietly using the ceiling as a means of travel, I slowly attached the grappling units one by one and swung myself to the top of the [Guardian].

[Takeru] Hahh!

I stabbed the Rutherford Blade into the crystals, bursting them into sparkling fragments. A loud roar echoed throughout the tunnel as the [Guardian] opened its mouth. I quickly took this opportunity to dash into the mouth as quickly as it closed behind me.

What I saw was similar to the memory of Meiya I saw earlier today. Only that [The Superior] was almost immeasurable in size and was wrapping itself on the core of the planet.

There was absolutely no heat in the room but I could still feel the magnetic pressure was almost a hundred times stronger than that on the surface.

It was controlling the magnetic fields! My HUD shows that the magnetic effect only applies to me while the rest of the chamber was neutral.

Shit! I fell face down onto the ground and shattered the screen on the left side of my vision.

[The Superior] Anomaly detected. Human does not have proper clearance to enter Core Chamber.

[The Superior] Proceeding to remove threat. Immediate shut down of electrical system and removal of explosive unit on back is a high priority.

What! Crap, I can't activate the system detonator!

Shit it's the tentacles!

[Takeru] AHHHHH! FU….!

I cursed as it pierced my left arm and tore apart my right leg. I lost my balance as I toppled to the ground.

The tentacles came closer and ripped my thruster unit off my back.

[The Superior] Threat subdued. Now prioritizing as no-threat, proceeding with elimination of target.

It looked as if a dozen wires pierced through my body. I was hanging in midair as I looked down at [The Superior].

I gave a hollow laugh, devoid of any humour. It was directed at myself. Why had I lived while the rest died on Europia? Was this my punishment? Did I live for the sake of dying since the very beginning?

I can't move my body anymore… Heh… If I close my eyes, would the pain disappear?

…No… I will… I will...KEEP... ON... FIGHTING! RAHHHH!

I forced my remaining hand to its limits, feeling the razor sharp tentacles rubbing against my internal organs.

[Takeru] HAHHHHH! TAKE THIS… YOU BASTARD!

I threw the grenade from my pocket towards the thruster unit.

The unit exploded, the planet shook and crumbled off, light was emitted from those cracks and soon, Europia was no more.

Flash! Another memory fragment assaulted me.

[Kasumi] Bye Bye… Takeru.

Flash!

Who is this? Was I in this shuttle before?

[2nd Lt. Takeru] Hey don't say that… I will see you again soon alright?

[Kasumi] Alright… See you later, Takeru.

ARGHHH! A sharp pain assaulted me once more. I felt countless memories attempting to all enter my mind at once.

Information on TSF piloting, missions that I have never participated in before, Sumika being the brain in that room, equations I have never seen in my life, the Alternative plans, all those moments I spent with my friends.

Every memory of myself or rather, my 'other' selves along with my own. Coming together as one.

With my acquired habit of looking at my HUD, I saw a piece of information that shocked me.

Time: 2001/10/20 12:59pm

Location: Undetermined, cannot locate.

Just where the hell am I now?


	5. A changed awakening

**Chapter 5: A changed awakening**

* * *

**[Takeru POV] October 22, 2001 04:14am [Original Hive - Kashgar]**

[Takeru] Ooohhh… my head….

I massaged my temples gently to soothe the aching pain inside the centre of the head.

It did not really surprise me that much if I was not dead… this world is already messed up beyond reason…

Picking myself up, I looked at the HUD and was quite amazed when I saw both optical units still working. I thought the left side was broken during the fight with [The Superior].

I recalibrated my interface on my portable user tool to stabilize my movements and checking the status before moving again.

Looking around, I saw that I was in a chamber similar to the one I fought [The Superior] in, except it was much… much smaller.

There was a pillar in the middle of the chamber but it was coated in purple and green fluids.

Upon closer inspection, my HUD detected it as a highly concentrated solution of iron, sulphur and phosphorus.

Realising my low fuel warning flashing, I used the syringe unit connected to the filter tank to absorb the blood to replenish my fuel supply.

Noticing the lack of seismic activity, I silently walked towards one of the tunnels in the chamber and turned on my heat detector before heading inside.

After about an hour, I found the source of the high heat I detected about thirty minutes ago. The temperatures fluctuate at around three-hundred degrees Celsius to four-hundred and fifty degrees Celsius.

My current MAS model, the Seventh Generation Shokan can withstand up to seven-hundred degrees Celsius. A vast improvement over its original hundred.

Activating the grapple units, I pulled myself up to the ceiling then drilled up with my modified Rutherford Blades.

I continued drilling until I saw cracks appear above me with some light shining through it.

I climbed out of the hole and found myself face to face with a Hive reactor.

[Takeru] Jackpot.

I took out the spare fuel tanks from my inventory unit and began to refill them with the liquid which were the BETA's energy source.

After filling up around five tanks, the liquid in the reactor had dropped to almost a third of its original value.

I stored away the spare tanks and took the syringe unit connected to the Rutherford Blades and plunged it into the reactor once more.

Refilling my main weapon should be my first priority before stepping out of the Core Hive.

Looking at my HUD, I saw the total duration of the suit going towards the maximum mark, three days of continuous usage. A whole 72 hours.

After cutting apart the umbilical cord that connects to the bottom of the reactor, I proceeded to find a way to get out of this Hive.

* * *

**(Scene Change) [Outside Original Hive – Kashgar]**

After avoiding tunnels with BETA on the way to the main shaft, I thought about the size of the hive and realised that that this Hive was completely smaller than the one on Sector-6.

As I was grappling to the top I wondered, just where the hell... did… I… end up.

I stared into the blue ocean from the top of the hive…

Life… There was life on this land… Did… Did I return to Earth?

I laughed… After such a long time, I finally gave a laugh. Not a hollow laugh, a laugh that resonated in synchronization with my current happiness.

I looked across the endless horizon, imagining the possibilities given to me during this situation when I saw a bright ball rising from the ocean.

While staring at the rising sun, I never even realised the huge grin that was ever present on my face the entire time.

Turning on the magnetic sensors on my suit, I headed northeast towards my home… Hiiragi Town.

[Takeru]…[Celator] mode, Full burst thrust!

Hearing the system voice acknowledge my command and feeling the build-up of my thrusters, I leaped off the summit of the hive and flew at supersonic speeds into the sky.

Feeling the G-forces and wind acting on the surface of my body was the most exhilarating feeling I've felt all these years.

The excitement of moving faster than anyone else in this world can never be traded for anything. Boom! The sound barrier was broken twice and I took off.

[Takeru] Woooooo!

* * *

**(Scene Change) [Hiiragi Town Ruins]**

Putting the thrusters into landing mode, I went into a low altitude flight pattern before sinking my foot into the ground to reduce my speed.

Turning off the [Celator] mode, I gave a pat on the back to myself for managing to smuggle myself into another country (^^)

Walking casually, I headed towards my house when I heard the doorknob of my home click.

I immediately did a evasive manoeuvre and hid on the roof as my [Celator] mode still needs to be recharged.

As the door opened, I saw myself walking out onto the sidewalk and staring at the TSF that crushed Sumika's house before running up the hill towards Yokohama Base.

When 'myself' was gone, I let out the breath I unintentionally held and shouted…

[Takeru]…What…The…Heck?!


	6. First Contact

**Chapter 6: First Contact**

* * *

**[Takeru POV] October 22, 2001 [Hiiragi Town – Roof]**

About a few minutes after I saw 'myself' going towards Yokohama Base, the entire house started to rot away at an amazing pace.

The roof crumbled underneath my weight and caved in, causing me to fall into the ruin which was supposedly my own house.

I turned on my HUD and scanned my surroundings.

I took searched in my father's basement and found some tools which I could still use.

After salvaging anything worth taking, my HUD detected movement outside the door.

I guess when the house returned to its original state, electronics could work normally again because I could not read any movements when 'myself' opened the door earlier today.

I turned on the [Celator] mode and clung myself to the top corner of my room.

I saw two UN soldiers holding cameras entering the house.

Wonder what they could be here for…

[UN Soldier 1] Wonder why the higher-ups asked us to come to this dump.

[UN Soldier 2] Heh, at least we still get paid for taking this easy job.

[UN Soldier 1] That TSF outside… should we tell them about it? Could still be used, I think.

[UN Soldier 2] Nah. Too much work, they'll get suspicious if there was a TSF in the first place, then we'll have to do search duty.

They're taking photos… but… for what reason?

This loop is different from the ones I've been through. I usually woke up to a new loop from my house but this time, I woke up inside the original hive.

As the two soldiers left, I followed them outside the house before changing directions to examine the TSF that was apparently sitting on Sumika's house…

Opening up my inventory unit, I took my multi-purpose tool and began to melt open a hole into the TSF head unit.

I saw that the parts have rusted away and were mostly useless to me except for the hard drive.

Plugging the hard drive into my suit, I simultaneously opened my portable user tool and attempted to recover the corrupted files as much as possible.

Darn… the only thing I managed to salvage was a recorded message… I selected it and loaded the file.

[Voice] Bzzt… Help! Anyon… AHHHHHH! Beep…

I guess the Eishi was eaten from within the cockpit… that explains the gaping hole and the dried blood on the seat.

Well, nothing else to do here, I guess I'll head towards Yokohama Base then.

Keeping my user tool, I hiked up the hill while maintaining my [Celator] mode.

* * *

**(Scene Change) [Yokohama Base - Underground area]**

I snuck pass the guards and went towards the underground office where Yuuko-Sensei worked.

Geez, I swear these guards don't even know the meaning of being prepared… every single one of them is slacking off.

Can't really blame them though, they never faced BETA that could hide from radar and vision before.

Sneaking silently while avoiding all physical contact was not a very tough job considering that the HUD heightens the senses to near instantaneous levels…

The door to Yuuko-Sensei's office opened and I saw 'myself' walking out into the elevator… I followed silently nin nin…

* * *

**(Scene Change) [Yokohama Base – Running Track]**

Ooh, these brings back memories… I used to pant like a dog during these runs.

Oh, it looks like 'myself' is getting acquainted with Squad 207.

I'll head to 'my' room and get myself ready to talk.

As I walked off, I was trying to fill the gaps of memories that I received during the explosion of the 100 S-11 units.

I could only recall my MAS and TSF programming and piloting skills and my basic knowledge of this world along with certain events but I can never recall what happened after December 5, 2001.

Whenever I tried to force myself to remember I would fall unconscious but with every passing day, the pain is reduced and I can recall the memory with better clarity.

* * *

**(Scene Change) [Yokohama Base – Takeru's room]**

I headed down towards the room which I used to stay in during my time in Yokohama base and checked the surroundings for any personnel before picking the lock and entering the room while locking the door behind my back.

I sat on the cold concrete floor and began removing my thruster unit to store it in my inventory unit. Don't want to be walking around and smacking people's faces with the wings…

After taking a shower, I put my MAS suit back on and washed my face in the sink.

When I dried my face with the towel, I looked into the mirror and saw that my brown eyes had turned white with a blue circuit motif for my irises as well as my pupils.

My hair had also turned white from lack of UV radiation due to a century of living on Europia after the BETA had invaded causing large amounts of toxic sulphur and phosphorous clouds blocking off the sun.

As for my eyes, I had no idea what had happened to them… perhaps a side effect of the BETA organ transplant.

The room had turned bright orange when the sun began to set.

When it turned dark, I crept into the closet and hid inside until I heard the door open and saw 'myself' entering.

When he closed the door, I stepped out of the closet and began the first contact.

I hope the space–time continuum does not crumble on me…


	7. An Ephemeral Visitor

**Chapter 7: The Ephemeral Visitor**

* * *

**(A/N: I will refer to the Takeru from Europia as his codename S9029 when he talks and in the POV status in this chapter)**

* * *

**[S9029 POV] October 22, 2001 [Yokohama Base – Takeru's room]**

I stepped out of the closet and met my doppelganger.

[S9029] So we finally meet…

He lunged at my body on instinct and attempted to push me down but I retaliated by flipping his body onto the bed to reduce the noise.

I subdued him by grabbing both his wrists and yanked them behind his back.

[S9029] Can we talk normally? Or are you too surprised by my appearance…

[S9029] Well, can't be helped. After all, I was never supposed to be here after all.

[S9029] With me here, this loop has already begun to change from what you have known. I was never here in any of your loops am I correct?

[Takeru] How do you know that? Only Yuuko-Sensei knows I travelled back in time but even she does not know about the loops… Just who the hell are you?

[S9029] I am Shirogane Takeru from another world.

* * *

**[Takeru POV]**

[Takeru] How?! Sumika has already lost her power to create a casualty conductor. I returned to this world through Kasumi's abilities and sheer willpower alone.

[S9029] Even I don't understand much… I just appeared in this world but a few weeks before my death, I experienced some memories of your missions.

[S9029] Everyone died in the end… I felt your emotions running through my body but I could not hold them when you ended Meiya's life. It hurts for both me and you.

That memory is something only I know of… if what this person said was true, is he really me from another world?

[Takeru] Why do you look different from me?

[S9029] I would rather not talk about it.

His eyes show deep sadness and regret, just like the time I saw Marimo-chan die… I best not pry too deep into this.

[Takeru] Alright. I trust you. So why are you here?

[S9029] I'm here to propose a deal.

[Takeru] A deal?

[S9029] You used Kasumi's ability to return to this world so she cannot return you back to your original world. You are now permanently a citizen of this world. However, I can still move between worlds slightly…

[Takeru] So you're saying?

[S9029] I want to return to my original world. That is all I ask for.

[Takeru] I understand… I have lived in this world far too long to leave it now.

[S9029] Before I leave however, I will help you with everything I can.

[Takeru] What can you do? A TSF is needed to fight the BETA but you are not an Eishi.

[S9029] Don't worry, when that time comes, I'll show it to you. The power that allowed me to survive on hell.

[Takeru] Hell? Is there a meaning behind it?

[S9029] I'll tell you when I am more prepared next time.

[S9029] I have to leave now but before that… Here.

He passed me a piece of plastic with makeshift parts soldered onto it.

[Takeru] What… is this?

[S9029] It's a disposable communicator. I'll call you when I am ready for a mission. For now, just do what you normally do in your previous loop.

[Takeru] Any estimated time of when you will call?

[S9029] Sometime this December I assure you. Just keep it with you at all times and soak it in water once I call you. Destroy the evidence, I do not want people knowing about me just yet.

[Takeru] Err… alright then.

He walked past me and headed towards the door but suddenly a gust of wind blew through the window and when I looked at the door, he was gone.

I laid my back against the bed trying to sleep that night but in the end, I only managed to create more questions for myself.

* * *

**October 23, 2001 [Yokohama Base – Takeru's room]**

Shake… Shake…

[Takeru] Nooooo~~~ I still wanna sleep~~

[Kasumi]…

Ahh… I heard the door click and close and thanked Kasumi for letting me sleep.

Click…

Ehh?

[Marimo] So Shirogane… Like to skip my lessons eh?

Holy Sh….


	8. Making A Machine

**Chapter 8: Making A Machine**

* * *

**[S9029 POV] November 4, 2001 [Lockweed production facility]**

I followed one of the many TSF engineers in front of me.

This particular engineer was rather suspicious in his actions. Just what I was looking for.

He kept looking behind to check for anyone following him but I kept out of his vision using the darkness as a cover.

He scanned a card into a reader beside an average looking door followed by placing his thumb onto a scanner.

He was checked by a man who came out from behind the door before entering.

I found the facility I was looking for.

[In-Charge engineer] All right! That's all we need for today, good work guys.

[Engineer 1] Woo! That was some tough work, don't know why they asked for so many Raptors this month though…

[Engineer 2] Lets get to our usual place, I heard they brought some new 'merchandise' haha!

[Engineer 1] I want to get me some 'adult entertainment'!

The lights went out as the In-Charge turned on the security system and shut the factory down tonight.

Darkness would have filled the vision of any ordinary person but to me, it was clear as day.

The security measures that I could make out were infra-red sensors, night cameras and touch pads on the ground.

I had my [Celator] mode tuned to the infra-red spectrum to avoid detection but I can't touch the ground as the pads may trigger the alarm.

I swung from my current position on the skylight down towards the window that was connected to the mainframe system.

Using only manoeuvring techniques and the force of gravity, I silently landed on the protrusion outside the window.

Taking out a glass cutter, I carefully sliced the glass into a perfect circle like those spies in the movies.

Heading into the room, I was careful not to touch the ground.

The placements of the cameras in the room had a 360 degree vision but I was able to detect a fatal weakness that I could take advantage of.

The room had no infra-red sensors.

Since the [Celator] mode could only bend one type of electromagnetic wave at a time, I could use the optical camouflage function to cloak my way to the control panel.

I disabled the sensors on a timer of ten minutes and dolphin dived out of the hole I made in the window earlier.

I made my way to a Raptor model and took out my Rutherford Blades to slice a hole into the cockpit.

Counting down from ten to zero, I heard the sound of the launch hangar door opening along with alarms blasting off in all directions.

I initiated a NOE low altitude high speed manoeuvre with the hijacked TSF towards my hideout.

Those soldiers are not going to be able to locate this Raptor.

The insignia and call sign had not been implanted into the CPU so that they cannot find it with the other Raptors. Also, the anti-radar function of the Raptor also helps.

This makes the fourth TSF I stole for the parts to make my own customized TSF.

I hope I can make it in time to join 'myself' in the battle against Sagiri Naoya.

The blueprints for my TSF is already in my head. I cannot divulge this model to other TSF makers as it is created solely with the BETA-Sapien project in mind.

It will connect into my brain functions to create a TSF that is an extension of my own body.

This idea was thought by one of the scientists whose memories I absorbed.

I took the skills from my other selves that merged with me and turned that idea into a reality.

Reaching for my tools, I began to take apart the TSFs that were at my disposal.

* * *

Author's Notes: The phrase ''Adult Entertainment'' in this story refers to the ''Adult Entertainment'' in Clannad. Don't be perverted (^.^)


End file.
